Magic Tricks (Thevideotour1's version)
Magic Tricks is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on October 27, 1992. Plot Jobic's magic act has Shawn believing that Jobic is really a terrifying wizard with great powers. Recap The video begins with Merlin the Magician doing his magic trick at the school gym. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Caleb (Ryan Gay) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Kiki (Eden Riegel) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Merlin the Magician (Jason Robards) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Please and Thank You # # # Clean Up # # # # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", with the same vocals from "I Can Do That!", expect Baby Bop's vocals are added. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when, the music from "Once Upon A Fairy Tale" (when Kami and Gianna are trying on clothes for the make-believe tea party) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Merlin the Magician makes Barney grow really big. Then, Barney wears Merlin's magician hat in Merlin's size. * When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him to see him wearing Merlin's magician hat in Merlin's size, the music from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" (when the kids say "Barney!" and hug Barney after he says "Surprise!") is used. * During a scene where Baby Bop arrives and greets Barney and his friends, the music from the new content of "I Love My Friends" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Howie prepares to show Derek and Tina a magic trick he saw on television, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when Sarah, Nick, Mario and Whitney prepare for the puppet show act, after BJ messes up his musical instruments) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Derek asks Howie if the magic trick on television is supposed to work, the music from "A Very Special Delivery!" (when Shawn tells Tosha she can teach her baby some songs) is used. * When Jobic teleports to the school classroom with magic and says "And eureeka! Suddenly, he appears!", the music from "BJ the Great" (when BJ says "And now I will make my lovely assistant reappear") is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Jobic tells Merlin an idea about teaching Shawn a magic trick of his own, the music from "Lights! Camera! Action: A Movie Adventure" (when BJ and David bring the broken pieces of BJ's scooter to a place where they can fix it) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ) is used. * When, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When, the music from the new content of "Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When, the music from "The Magic Words" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * This video will be later adapted to the "Wimzie's House" episode, "Wimzie the Magician". * Production for this video took place in April 1992. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Merlin the Magician does his magic show at the school gym) * (kids cheering and applauding) * Merlin: Ta-da! Thank you! Thank you! * * * * * * * Merlin the Magician: Now watch as I make Barney grow really big. Howie, please give me Barney, so I can do this magic trick? * Howie: Okay. (gives Merlin the Magician the Barney doll) * Merlin the Magician: (puts the Barney doll aside) Nothing in my sleeves. Nothing in my hat. (he puts his magician hat onto the Barney doll) Figaroo, figaro. I'm going to make Barney... (he uses magic to make the Barney doll grow) ...GROW!! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Ta-da! * Kids: BARNEY!! (they hug Barney, then they see him wearing Merlin's magician hat in Merlin's size) * Dominic: Hey, how'd you make that hat so small? *Barney: I didn't. It was Merlin's. *(kids laughing) *Barney: Can somebody please take off the magician hat for me? *Kiki: Sure. I'll help you. Quote 2: * (the magical sparkles appear and Jobic teleports to the school classroom with magic) * Jobic: And eureeka! Suddenly, he appears! Quote 3: * (Howie prepares to show Derek and Tina a magic trick he saw on television) * Howie: All right. Here's a magic trick I saw on television. I will pull the table cloth off without disturbing a thing. Watch carefully now. Alakazick, alakazoff. Watch me pull this table cloth off! (pulls the table cloth off the table but it didn't work) * (Derek and Tina gasping) * Derek: Excuse me? * Howie: Yes? * Derek: Is that how it's supposed to be? * Tina: Howie, that's not magic at all. * Howie: I don't get it. It worked great on television. * (Barney comes to the art table) * Barney: Whoa! What in the name of Allen happened here?! * Derek: Howie showed me and Tina a great magic trick. * Tina: It worked great on television but Howie tried it and it didn't work. * Barney: Well, I have an easy magic trick for you kids to do. * Howie, Derek and Tina: What? * Barney: It's called making a gigantic mess disappear. * Derek: Wow! How do you do that? * Barney: It's easy. Just pick everything up. * Howie: Yeah! Let's do it! * Barney: Okay! Ho ho! * (Barney, Howie, Derek and Tina get ready to clean up) * (music starts to the song "Clean Up") Quote 4: * (Jobic's magic show begins at the school gym) * (Barney and his friends cheer and applauding) * Jobic: Ta-da! Thank you, thank you! * (cheering and applause stop) * Jobic: I'm Jobic, the great and powerful and I'm going to do some stupefying magic. * (Shawn whimpering) * Barney: Ooh. * Jobic: My first trick which is the only trick I know how to do. * Kiki: Excuse me? * Jobic: Kiki! I'm trying to doing a show here! * Kiki: What does "stupefying" mean? * Miss Etta: If we say something stupefying, we mean that it's absolutely amazing. * Kiki: Oh. * Jobic: (clears throat) May I go on? * Min: Oh, yeah. Go on, Jobic. * Jobic: Thank you, wonderful magic lovers! Do I have a volunteer to help me? * Shawn: Sure, I'll help. * Derek: C'mon, Shawn. You're scared of magic. Quote 5: * (Barney's friends are at the classroom) * Jobic: (sighs) I didn't mean to scare Shawn. * Antonio: I know. He's still a child. He's scared of all kinds of stuff. * Jobic: He's never gonna talk to me. That makes me feel really bad. * Derek: I know. Tell him how you did the trick then she'll she it's not real magic and she won't be scared of it. * Jobic: No. Then you'll learn the magic trick. You hafta promise not to tell anyone. * Julie: But Shawn might be scared forever and he'll never talk you again. * Jobic: I hope so. * (Merlin magically appears) * Merlin: Kids, what seems to be the problem? * Harlow: Jobic did a magic trick in the school gym but Shawn thinks it's real magic and he's too scared to talk to him. * Merlin: Ah. * Jobic: Can I show Shawn how the trick works? * Kathy: Yeah. That way, she'll see it's not magic. * Merlin: Well, you know what the rules are. You promised your mom and dad and they promised me and-- * Jobic: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Shawn's my friend. * Min: He's got a dilemma. * Caleb: Yeah. * Merlin: I know you want to tell him but you just can't.